Synchronized Voices
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Words Challenge. Pokemon Trainer-centric one-shots based off Vocaloid songs. Chapter 18: Maybe they could just fall in love like the other two... (Happy Synthesizer)
1. Lonely

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). I believe Len's version of "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder" is next, followed by Rin's version. (And then I got stuck on songs.)

Song: Dancer in the Dark by Luka Megurine

Pairing: N/A (But there is a Red/Pit friendship... somewhat.)

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

He held his partner back, warning him of the danger that he would undoubtedly face. Not only would it be disastrous if they were found, it would make explaining it to their boss a living hell. He hated his boss—everyone did—but he was the one with the most power, the one who was the most feared (and for good reason.)

"We have to go," Red muttered, pulling Pit away from their enemies, wondering if the kid was actually ready to murder someone.

Wide-eyed, the other followed him, unsure about the whole assassination business. Red was almost certain that Pit only joined because he thought it'd be fun (just like the movies.)

"Calm down. We're only going to get that one guy, then disappear for the rest of the week." He was trying his best to reassure the frightened boy, but he couldn't really empathize as he had always been in this business, been raised to be a top-notch assassin that would make his parents proud (though he wasn't sure that he wanted to do that as his parents had abandoned him long ago.)

"W-who was it, again?" Pit asked him in such a soft voice that he (the "heartless" Red) couldn't help but to pity him.

"It was a nobody, no one famous enough to warrant too much attention." While Red had assassinated head (political) figures, his partner was new, and they both knew that those new to the business would get caught if they aimed for someone powerful, someone famous.

"I… I see." The stuttering, the pauses, annoyed him to no end, but he decided to not mention that (in case he frightened Pit.

_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. __  
My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off.  
I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.  
My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything._

Sometimes, he baffled him, the need to attempt to survive in this world. He was curious as to why humans in general would fight for life when there was nothing left for them. Their desire to survive… It was baffling indeed.

Red wondered about all that he had lost (not that he lost much, as he hadn't had much to lose in the first place.) He was curious as to whether or not those things should make him crave death, but he found that he didn't care for friends, for family, for some personal touches. That didn't mean that he wasn't completely intrigued by the idea of "lovers", though it would always be a mystery to him.

The concept of love, of hate, was also confusing, as he had no need for these emotions. He allowed himself minor emotions (like pity) in hopes of befriending someone worthwhile. If not for that, he wouldn't allow himself to feel anything at all.

Love, hate—the two most passionate emotions, they were contradicting. One required a gentleness Red could not show (as he was never shown gentleness), and the other meant that they had to care about the other (something else Red didn't understand) to show great dislike.

To him, it wasn't worth the energy to actually worry more about something than superficially. The stress, the nightmares, all seemed too much for one person (but then again, normal people are weird, alien, to him.)

If he had to say he "loved" something, it would be this job—the killing sprees, the ability to control a person (in certain situations) and the blood spilt for his sake. There was nothing like the adrenaline pumping through him as he murdered a figurehead, someone deceiving people. Not that he, Red, would ever admit it.

_Why am I here? In this dark, stagnant world __  
The pain from these ridiculous scars never stops tormenting me for a single moment  
My feelings carve into me a sense of loss and are slowly going numb  
I keep counting just how much I have to offer and repeat that question, again and again_

However, now wasn't the time for such distracting thoughts. Immediately, Red picked himself up, offering a hand to his partner, hoping that the other would stop being so timid. If not that, it would at least satisfy the part of him that said the other would bolt—he wouldn't have the strength to escape Red's grip.

"We should keep going," Red said, glancing at the other, who had a cold, calculating gaze.

_'Never thought he, of all people, could do that. I've rarely met someone not used to this work that could change their demeanor at will,'_ Red thought, trying hard to remain indifferent towards the attitude change.

"Okay," Pit replied in a monotone, focusing on their target.

"I assume you can do this," Red said.

"Of course." Watching the other, Red saw a bullet fly, going for the other's head. In that instant, when it entered and exited the target's head, he was amazed. He had no clue that such a shy, timid boy would be merciless.

_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. __  
My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off.  
I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.  
My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything._

"You seem to be fighting against the world," Pit commented randomly. "I don't understand you. You seem too sophisticated for the underworld, yet you still work under _him_." Anyone who wanted to survive in this business knew that they should never refer to their boss by their name.

"You are also more than you appear to be, partner. You were shaking, looking as if you would cry but when the time came to kill our target, you were cool, calm, collected. You just changed faces. If I'm not mistaken, you have done something like this before."

"Why, you are partially correct. I have done assassin-like work before, but this is the first time I'm being paid for it. To be honest, that was only my third time killing someone," Pit replied, absently cleaning the muzzle of his gun.

"Only third? Then you are not used to our world yet, are you? That would explain why the boss partnered you up with me, Pit."

"Out of curiosity, why are you doing this? If you share your reason, I'll share mine," Pit said, sounding much more confident than before.

"Why? Why does everyone fight for survival? Why do I fight to survive when my soul's been torn apart by many sins? When I find the answers to these questions, I'll be able to answer yours."

"My reason to fight… Well, it's either that or die. When you have to deal with the fact that there is something known as 'survival instinct', you tend to want to live as long as possible."

_Why am I fighting? In this fragile, rickety world __  
The itch from these unpleasant scars never stops tormenting me for a single moment  
My emotions allow me the right to abandon and are slowly dying inside  
I keep counting just how much I have destroyed and repeat that question, again and again_

"Thank you for that Pit. Maybe one day I'll know why I fight against the world, why I seem so interested in defying a maybe existing 'god'." Red chuckled. "You know, you're the first one I've actually opened up to, considering many things."

Pit also smiled, amused by that admittance. "I understand. You're the first one I actually cared enough about to talk to. Everyone else who's met me either assumes I'm retarded or I have a superiority complex."

"Next—oh, this is interesting. I remember this guy from my class." Red grinned, showing the profile of their next victim. "Marth Lowell, our class president. The guy was charismatic enough to get a high, political title. I might actually feel a little remorse," Red commented.

"Well, we continue to defy humanity," Pit remarked. "However, maybe we can become more human over time."

_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. __  
My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off.  
I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.  
My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything_.


	2. Wings

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). I don't think I'll work on the third one until I find something for apology.

Song: Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder by Len Kagamine

Pairing: Red/Peach (somewhat)

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Red found it amusing that he was meant to kill this beautiful woman. It would be easy—smile, sweet-talk her, and then take her somewhere abandoned.

It was easy enough, to talk her into going into this abandoned room—she seemed too trusting. At the same time, he was worried, as there was something weird happening to him. He craved her company, wanted more, wanted something different than what he had obtained earlier.

Before he could stop himself, he had her cornered in the room, kissing her senselessly. It was intoxicating, this feeling, but he had to regain control. Regain control before it went out of control, before he was lost to this feeling forever.

With some sadness, he pulled away, asking for her name. She replied with her first name only (which was a huge disappointment for him.) It shouldn't be hard to find a "Peach", however, as that name wasn't even close to being common.

"We will meet again, Peach," he promised to himself, knowing that he would have to murder her in the end. Shaking his head slightly, he walked away, planning on researching, needing to know why she was "so deadly". From what he picked up, she was a defenseless girl who didn't know the world of violence, who was naïve when it came to the real world.

Since that fateful meeting, he had been slowly picking up more and more on her (he was practically stalking her, without her knowledge, of course.) It only made his "heart" heavier when he picked up these small pieces of information—he had learned that she didn't deserve death.

"Hello. You're that guy I met a few weeks ago," Peach said, looking at him with curious eyes.

He stared right into them, trying to convince her to follow. She wouldn't—said that there was a storm coming too soon, but that she'll meet him in that room once it passes over.

He nodded, and made his way to the room. Along the way, he found that Peach had been right about the storm, had been right about it coming too soon. He was drenched, and forced to start running towards the building in hopes of shelter (he was glad that it happened when he was near the abandoned building.)

At least, he was glad he had the sense to leave all his gifts for her in the building—it would've gotten drenched otherwise. Some mascara, eyeliner, lip-gloss and earrings lined the table in the center of the room. He had bought it when he ran out, when he became even less of a person than he already was.

He hoped she would return, the one person who was able to make him feel remotely human. Even if he had abandoned her that day, even if he did something so cowardly, she better follow him. While he didn't want to hurt (not one bit), he wouldn't stand for disobedience.

"Hello? Stranger?"

_'Stranger? Considering that we kissing and everything, that's a weird name. Ah, I didn't tell her my name.'_

Walking out to greet her, ignoring the pain in his "heart", he smiled and said, "My name is Red."

She smiled at him, looking pleased by learning his name. "It's nice to finally learn your name, Red. Especially since we…" Peach trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to mention the experience.

He smirked, pulling her close to him. "Why not repeat that?" Without waiting for her answer, he kissed her. Noting the lack of resistance, he loosened his grip, a bit, but still held her tight enough that she couldn't escape him.

"I-I shouldn't be here with you," she murmured, looking slightly unsure even as she said that. "I should be back at home, where my parents are waiting."

It annoyed him, that she had followed him here only to voice her doubts out loud. He had her chase after him, when he couldn't chase her, and she was being doubtful of what was "right" or "wrong". As far as he was concerned, anything that felt nice was "right"—this was definitely something that felt nice.

"You are here, are you not? You like being here, right?" He was questioning her, asking stupid questions, but he needed to know the answer to the second one. If not that, he needed to know if she would bolt from him or not.

"I-I am here, and I'm somewhat reluctant to say I like being here," she muttered, avoiding his eyes (at least she looked in his direction.)

"Then, you should be here, where things are as you'd like them," Red replied, looking at the top of her head (she was now looking at the ground, so he couldn't see her face.) "If not that, then return to your life, and I'll disappear forever." While that wasn't true, he would play that "ace" to see if she would ask him to stay or not.

"I do want you in my life. I just think that I shouldn't be with you, not like this. Whether I like it or not is something that doesn't matter. I am not allowed to love someone like you." Peach gasped suddenly, as if she wasn't supposed to say that to him (or to anyone).

"So, you do love me… Then, you should have no problem with being found, right?" Red grinned, getting to the place he wanted. He wanted her, needed her, and he had a distinct feeling that she would be able to help him out with his life.

"I-I have to go," she said suddenly, making her way to the exit.

"Damn. I didn't even give her the gifts I found. Well, there's next time," Red muttered to himself. He ignored the way his heart twisted, ignored that he felt hurt beyond belief, and made his way to the exit, planning on returning the next day.

The next day brought the girl (Peach) back to him, and he managed to convince her to stay for a while.

He found it enjoyable, talking and making small (insignificant) advances on her. Maybe it was because he knew that she returned his feelings to a degree, maybe it was because he was feeling better about himself—whatever it was, he stopped feeling so desperate for her.

Maybe that's why he found himself wishing for her to leave, to watch her fly free as she's meant to do. His wings have been clipped long ago, but he believed that Peach had a chance to disappear, to be something unique and different in this world.


	3. Angel

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). Well, I just realized I'd end up using gender-bents in this, so... fem!Pokemon Trainer is now Leaf. I also failed my "no mothy" songs since the fourth one is Madness of Duke Venomania (and then I have a few Story of Evil songs...)

Song: Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder by Rin Kagamine

Pairing: Leaf/Link, past Leaf/unknown male

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

It hurt to know that she was in this world by herself, that she wouldn't be able to do anything on her own at the rate she was going. She was tough, and she was able to handle herself, but she couldn't survive on her own forever, especially since that would require her to quit school, something she promised to never do.

She was told that she deserved this, that she didn't have a place in this world. Maybe that's what hurt the most, being told that by the one that she had loved so much. She didn't want to think about the pain that she was going through, about the utter hopelessness she felt.

She had done everything right, hadn't she? Closing her eyes, Leaf thought back on those moments, when the two of them were happy—had she ruined their relationship somehow? It had been abrupt, sudden—he just left her alone to deal with a huge mess. It only got worse as he had stood her up for a date, and there was no excuse.

Leaf hated the pain that coursed throughout her body, the pain of knowing that she might have been able to stop this from happening. The words he spoke were painful, but they were true. It kept replaying, his expression, but his voice, the tone of voice, and even the words were slowly fading.

This was a nice place to hide—there were no memories tied to him. She could close her eyes, and maybe forget. She could even escape the ones making fun of her—all the girls in her school were laughing at her "stupidity" for falling for the "hottest guy in school".

Maybe she should've listened to her rational side, the side that said that she was making a horrible mistake. Had side listened, maybe it wouldn't have hurt at all since nothing would've happened in the first place.

The door creaked, alerting her of another's presence. Looking up, Leaf was shocked to see Link enter the room, as if he was trying to run away from his own problems. From what she knew of him, he was well-liked, had many friends, and had even more admirers. It didn't seem like he had anything to run away from.

Maybe she was being too general, being uncaring in saying that. There must be problems in his life, as she should know (she had looked like a person who had everything they wanted). She wanted to open up to him, to ask if he wanted to talk, but she knew that he would refuse.

"Hello?" The word echoed in the room, uttered by the man who stood before her. Preoccupied in her own thoughts, Leaf hadn't noticed that the other made his way to her (or that he noticed her in the first place.)

"Um, hi," she replied awkwardly—she didn't want to be caught by him, but it would allow her the chance to offer a shoulder to cry on, an opportunity she never got.

"May I ask why you're here?"

She laughed, amused by his polite words. It had been so long that she hadn't been looked at with contempt, pity, or malicious glee. "If you return the favor, then I will answer," she said.

He looked as if he was contemplating the offer. Holding out his hand, in which she assumed would be their form of a contract (in the form of a handshake), he replied. "Deal."

"You must've heard the rumors about me… right? You should know him well, since you know almost everyone in the school." She paused, hoping that Link would answer her question.

"I've heard the rumors. I also know him well." She liked that Link didn't mention _his_ name—she couldn't really bear the pain (at least, not now.)

"Well, I guess it was stupid of me, you know. I fell in love with him, so it hurt when I was so rudely dumped. I think I'm spending time here because I don't want to remember the happy times we had—it'll only hurt more when I remember that we're not together." She sighed, trying to form the words that she wanted to say.

"What I'm trying to say is that I know this place is abandoned, so he would never come here. I guess I knew what I was getting in to, but it didn't protect me. Maybe I view this place as a safe house. Whatever it is, I chose to come here to heal." As lame as that had sounded, it was true for Leaf—she needed this place to shelter her. "And, now Link, if I may call you that, I believe you have to share your reasons for coming."

Hearing him chuckle, she looked up to see him smiling a bright smile. It lifted away her depression (at least a bit), and she couldn't help but to ask, "Why are you laughing?"

"I never thought someone would ask me if it was okay to call me by my first name. Just in case you didn't understand that, it's okay to call me 'Link'." He sobered up immediately—she had to learn how he did that. "As for why I'm here, well, you know rumors right? Especially about me… and Zelda?"

She nodded, unsure as to where this was going.

"Zelda." He sighed, breaking off the sentence. "Zelda wants to prove those rumors correct, wants me to love her like that, but… I just can't. Not after all I went through with her. I can't be in love with someone I see as a sister—not because it's like incest to me, but because it's difficult for me to make a transition like that."

Leaf smirked, knowing what he was talking about. "In other words, you're avoiding her."

"Yes."

From there, it was easy, this relationship she had with Link. From acquaintances who had similar problems to friends who supported each other to lovers. The room itself became important to them, as everything major happened there.

Her first make-up experiment happened there (and that had then turned into their first kiss, though she had to admit it was hilarious when she found out Link got lipstick on him because of that.) She also learned so much about him, and now, when she had the support of Link, she had to admit that it didn't hurt to think of _him_, the guy she had long since forgotten.


	4. Apology

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). Wee... This fic was different. I ended up doing a little... I guess "results" fic-this is the results of the events in the song. Well, I failed epically. Just destroyed another theme, however.

Song: Madness of Duke Venomania by Gackpoid, featuring Luka Megurine, Miku Hatsune, Megpoid, Meiko.

Pairing: one-sided Leaf/Ike, one-sided Ike/Leaf

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Leaf turned and looked back at the mansion, standing as proudly as it was just moments before. Even when released by Ike's spell, she still felt as if there was something wrong, as if she should be there with him.

Shaking that feeling off, she continued down the road, trying to continue on towards the path in front of her. The desire to go back to the mansion, to beg for forgiveness, was overwhelming, but Leaf didn't act on the sudden desire—she only kept moving forward.

It didn't stop her from feeling guilty about his death—had she been a better friend, maybe this could've ended differently. Had she not been as cruel to him (mercilessly teasing him), maybe he wouldn't have sold his soul to the devil himself.

Had it not been for the fact that she, herself, was a coward and picked on him when she had actually been in love with him, maybe things would've had a fairytale ending. Instead, she had pushed him away, and ignored her feelings to the best of her abilities.

Had she been paying attention to the signs—like his disappearance, for instance—she might've been able to save him from this fate. It was worse, knowing that she had left him to die, but she couldn't face him, couldn't attempt to save him from himself.

It hurt, knowing that his death could be reflected onto her—she might meet him in the end, since all demons go to Hell. She also knew that all those memories would haunt her forever.

_Leaf had found Ike curled into a ball, and she found it okay to sit right next to him, wrapping an arm around his smaller body. Since she was a year older—ten, to be exact of her age—she had taken it upon herself to look after him._

_"Ike, what happened?" She hoped that he would open up to her, and tell her what she already knew. She was hoping that he would also stop crying, as she was certain that he was being bullied quite mercilessly. _

_Instead of either of those options, he clung to her and started to cry even more. She couldn't bring herself to tell him to grow up or anything, so all she could do was hug him back and slowly but surely calm him. _

* * *

_"Ike, I think you should start growing up," she snapped. It hadn't helped—she tried to be nice to him and support him, but that only made him weaker than he already was. She also attempted to ignore him, which had only succeeded in making him clingier than he was._

_"W-why do you say that," he whimpered. His eyes were wide with shock, and she didn't think she's ever seen him with such a pained expression. It almost made her take back what she had said, but she refrained from doing so—if she didn't stick with her original words, she'd end up only encouraging him to keep using her as a support beam._

_"You shouldn't depend on me. You're too weak, too pathetic. I can't stand being with you all the time!" She tried to keep her voice even, and it seemed to work as his eyes started to fill with tears. _

_"If you feel that way, I'll leave you," he whispered, his eyes full of such sadness that she couldn't stand to look at them any longer. Without even bothering to say goodbye, she left him all alone in his room._

That had been when she was fourteen, going onto fifteen. It had been four years since that had happened—she was nineteen right now. "I shouldn't have said those things to you," she murmured. "But I have to keep going for both of our sakes."

_It had been a few weeks since she had said those hurtful things to him, and she had started to pick on him. Joining in with the bullies she (not-so) secretly hated, she started to tease him; the jokes were more offensive than the ones that the others had said._

_She hated that he stared at her with such a betrayed expression, and that she had the urge to run to him and wrap her arms around him. Instead, she continued with the teasing, hoping to kill two birds with one stone—she'd get rid of those rumors about him and her being a couple, and she'd get him to stand up for himself._

She hadn't expected him to make a pact with the devil, hadn't expected that he'd be murdered because of his insecurities (however indirect it was.) She was hoping to rebuild their relationship, to rekindle the fire within him—she hadn't known that he loved her.

It hadn't mattered in the end, as the things happened in the way that they did. Instead of having a fairytale ending, it was a tragic ending only fit for the most romantic of lovers. Instead of having that spur of the moment proposal, she had him crying for her wait so he could declare his love for her.

_'Fairytales are stupid,'_ she thought. There was no happily ever after, there was no beautiful castles awaiting her—her parents had lied about her getting that fairytale ending she so desperately craved. In the end, she hadn't fallen in love with the prince, but a beast disguised as a prince.

Maybe, once she had finished what she had set out to do, she would've admitted her love for him, but she didn't have the opportunity, and she was stuck in this maybe destined fairytale. She was stuck fantasizing about what could have been.

She was stuck with remembering a memory so long ago that it was warped, almost to the point where it could be a lie. A lie, warped by her own mind, a memory that she maybe had conceived to convince herself that what she was doing was right.

_She had found him standing up to the bullies that had brought his self-esteem down. She found his eyes burning with an anger that she hadn't ever seen before. In a way, Leaf was terrified of her former best friend. Ike was threatening them, bringing up things that one should not know without either spying on them, or being involved with them—even she knew that Ike wasn't involved in anything._

_"I-Ike. Please, please, stop from doing that." At least, she wanted to tell him that. Instead, she could only stare in shock, as if she couldn't believe it was him._

That had always been the scariest memory of Ike that she had. Now, now she wasn't sure if that memory had been forged by herself to justify her actions. After seeing his undying kindness to all the women he'd captured with his powers, she just couldn't believe him to be a demon.


	5. Forget

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). Yay, this made sense, I hope. Well, I... can't even remember the next song. *goes to look it up* Ah, next is the Lord of Darkness. Oh god, this will be fun~ *shot* Anyways, I... have no excuse for this.

Song: The Dream and Cherry Blossom Tree by Miku Hatsune

Pairing: past Red/Link

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Red had to laugh at the insanity of all of this—he couldn't really remember what he had done this past summer. In fact, the only thing he could see, if he attempted to look at those memories, is a vague blur of green and yellow.

He was almost certain that the blur he was thinking of was a man, a person that he had maybe liked more than he should have. However, Red couldn't get any more details than that, as his head would start pounding uncontrollably whenever he tried to think of those times.

He had a feeling that those times were pleasant, however, as he seemed to have just forgotten and not tried to repress the memories.

Looking at the scenery itself, he could vividly remember it, and that only made part of him ache even more—he wanted the memories of the person, of the events. Instead, he was only left with sceneries that didn't explain all that much.

One event, he was certain, was watching fireworks. He had a feeling that he was "allowed" to remember this event, as the scene wouldn't have made sense otherwise. There was some type of warmth, and he remembered the beauty of each display of fireworks.

The explosion of color in the sky, the pictures created—Red loved that the most about summers in general. He also loved both the American Independence Day and New Years Eve because of that reason.

The only other thing he could remember was a peculiar bird flying by them every time he spent time with that mysterious person. He could see it clearly, as it was an exotic bird that he wouldn't have believed existed had he not seen it for himself.

"I would like my memory back, of those days we spent together," he said to no one in particular. As if there was someone responding to him, his memories of that summer started to flow. The memories repressed (or maybe forgotten) started to become vivid, clear. Almost too clear, Red had to admit.

It hurt, having all of this information being suddenly poured into his brain, but he accepted it as best as he could. It didn't matter, as Red knew he'd have these memories anyway, even if he found that he didn't want it.

The name, the mysterious person's physical appearance and personality, all came to him. He remembered the person's name, he remembered the kindness he was shown. Above all, he remembered being in love with Link.

"I… I love… him," he whispered, trying hard to not cry. Instead, the tears only came faster, telling him that his attempt to remain indifferent was failing. It had hurt to think of those things, but he knew by personal experience that it was better to remember these bittersweet memories than to forget everything.

However, this conviction only lasted for a moment, as he realized that he rather be ignorant of this for his whole life instead of having a taste of what could have been his. It was as if something was ripping him from the inside, and he hated (despised) that feeling.

Standing under the sakura tree, which hadn't really bloomed, he remembered watching the others dance in the Bon Odori, wishing to join in but not wanting to embarrass himself. Red could remember the other's encouragement, telling him that he would be there every step of the dance.

Link had kept his promise, dancing (or, more like, fumbling in an attempt to imitate those who knew what they were doing) for that song, and more. Red was a bit disappointed that he couldn't last as long as Link—he had to sit down about halfway through that one song; he wasn't sure what the song was called, but it required a lot of energy (considering the length of the song.)

Red closed his eyes, returning to the present. He couldn't help but wish that he could live within those times, and not only remember them. He wanted to, so badly, go back to them, and he knew he couldn't. He knew that he would never see Link ever again.

If it was anything to go by, Link had heavily implied that he wouldn't be returning and that in itself made Red miserable. At least, when he didn't have those memories, he could pretend that he was happy, that he remembered happy times, times that should be cherished. Yes, he did cherish those memories, but he wasn't happy with them.

He wasn't happy with just having memories of what he wished for but could not get.

He forced his eyes open, to take in the scenery before him, and he realized that he was in the exact spot the two of them were in when Link told him that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a long while. He had been here before that, with simpler, sweeter memories that included fishing.

However, this place brought no consolation for Red; it only brought upon pain and confusion. In fact, he was confused by Link's last words to him. Part of him ached for an explanation, and part of him didn't want to solve the enigma (granted, it was a small part of him, insignificant.)

He remembered those words that would forever haunt him in a painful yet sweet way, those words that effectively shattered his memories of things he wanted. Above all, he remembered the other's expression—something sad yet hopeful, as if Link didn't want to do what he did, but had hope for what could happen eventually.

He couldn't help but wish that they would meet again, going against what Link had implied throughout their last conversation, the last time he had seen that boy before losing his memories (but that only happened to be temporary.)

If anything, he could wish to meet the other before that eventuality happened—he didn't want to wait, and he wanted to see Link again, as he loved him more than he should. Red knew that he wouldn't truly move on, and would most likely never marry (or date) because he loved Link too much.

_"May we meet under this sky again."_


	6. Blood

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). Uh, it's shorter than usual.

Song: Lord of Darkness by Kaito

Pairing: one-sided Ike/Red

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Ike sighed softly, wishing to drink some blood—it would be tasty, if he had anything to say about it. At least, he decided this only a few minutes ago. While he hadn't drunk any blood in a while, and therefore letting himself become weakened, he wasn't too worried about this current situation.

However, he was suffering from the effects of not drinking blood for a while—he started to get dizzy, and he yearned for that sweet, metallic liquid. He yearned for the substance that would undoubtedly bring him much pleasure.

Smirking, he descended to the mortals below, planning on seducing a girl and taking her blood. The thought of quenching his thirst made him almost giddy with joy, but he managed to calm down enough to look seductive.

Offering his hand to the first woman attractive enough to catch his attention, he said, "Why don't you come with me, beautiful?" He didn't expect what happened next. Instead of her swooning and mindlessly following him, he was punched by the beautiful woman.

He winced, feeling the power behind the violent action, and was shocked to find that one of his fangs had been knocked out. Holding it (almost cradling it), Ike decided that he shouldn't go after her, if he valued his life (and other things.)

Instead, he headed back towards his territory, dreading the next day. For once, he was disappointed by the day's results. Ike hadn't gotten any blood, and was even punched in the face for attempting to get something vital to his survival.

That night, his two servants came up and spoke of a princess, one that was destined for daytime, light. Ike didn't believe their words (and they didn't really care about him, considering their actions and words around him), so he decided to see this "Princess of Light" for himself.

When he got a glimpse of her, he couldn't help but to fall in love (or whatever the equivalent was for his kind.) She was beautiful, she was stunning, and she was what most would could intelligent (he could tell just by looking at her posture.) It was all he wanted in a girl, and he was determined to get her to love him as he loved her.

He watched from afar for a while, but found that he couldn't be satisfied with that. Planning, he made his way back, and decided that he would see her that night. Walking back into the city, he noticed a flyer, which had a face similar to his. Laughing at the ridiculous expression, he muttered, "What a funny face."

Moving away from the poster and closer to his love's home, he quickened his pace, hoping to reach there by moon high. Ike couldn't help but feel excited as he would finally reveal himself to the Princess of Light.

He swore that God was sadistic—making his soul mate the daughter of light while he was the son of darkness. In Ike's mind, that was a very sadistic move. It didn't matter to him as he would go against the odds just for her (and her blood.)

Finally coming upon the room where she was undoubtedly sleeping, he smirked as he entered. The princess was definitely sleeping, and he climbed on the bed, hovering right above her. Whispering into her ear, Ike wished to awake her.

However, when her eyes opened, he couldn't help but have a moment of déjà vu. Trying to remember where he'd seen that face, he almost immediately recognized her as the one that had knocked out his fang.

Without warning, he was punched once again by his beloved, who had just called him a pervert (among other offensive words.) It had continued in such a fashion until he, the intimidating vampire, was knocked unconscious by this girl.

Ike awoke about an hour later, tied up. He smirked at seeing the girl sitting right in front of him, and chuckled at her angered expression. He said, "Milady, why are you angered?"

She gasped, and promptly slapped him. She then (almost but not quite) growled, "I'm not a girl. I am male, thank you very much."

It was shocking, to see this princess as anything more than a girl, but he was proven wrong as his princess' sister came rushing in at this moment, stating that she called the police to get rid of her brother's stalker.

A trial happened a few days later, in which he was condemned to work alone during the night. Growing considerably weaker, Ike only wished for blood, the one thing that would quench his thirst.

A few months later, he finally remembered that he could turn into mist, and promptly escaped his prison.


	7. Ghost

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). I'm sorry, but Red... wow, didn't really make an appearance in this. But he will! Since apparently I'm going to link all my "Story of Evil" song fics. (Along with that Capriccio Farce, so I have a lot to change... *shot*) And please don't ask how I got Pit's original name (since... Pit does sound more like a nickname.)

Song: Daughter of White by Haku Yowane

Pairing: "one-sided" Dark/Link, one-sided Ike/Link, one-sided Red/Link, one-sided Pit/Ike

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Pisanio, now going by the name Pit, found himself in a cloister, and promptly fainted from exhaustion.

Dark looked outside, and spotted Pit easily. Deciding to be nice for once (instead of being vicious as he trained himself to do), he took the unconscious boy home, and tried to get him to wake up.

Eventually, he woke and introduced himself as Pit. Pit, undoubtedly, was horrible with housework (or anything that required actual work.) It reminded him of Link in the beginning, though he had gotten better quickly.

Sighing, he tried to push the memories out of his mind, but they persisted, and played through his mind.

_His father never liked him after his birth—said his mother died for him. He was even further discriminated because of his clothes—his hair (white) already singled him out, and his outfit (black) made him even more obvious, if possible._

_The children with their blonde hair and green outfits made fun of him, teasing mercilessly, and he found that he started to hate the world._

_However, he found refuge with his step-mother, who loved him as if he was her own son. _

_One day, he found an injured robin, and brought it to his mother quite proudly. Somewhat hoping to keep it as a pet, and maybe getting an actual friend that wasn't also family, he tried to persuade his mother into letting him keep it._

_Instead, his mother released the bird, saying that it shouldn't be kept captive. While Dark mourned the loss of _his _bird, he moved on, and tended to ignore most people. At one point, he was tempted to apologize to his step-mother for living, and she reprimanded him for speaking like that._

_He decided to never voice his remorse for existing, even if he did feel as if he shouldn't exist in the first place. It became worse when his step-mother passed away from illness, as he knew would happen in the end. However, he still kept silent, constantly repeating in his, _'I'm sorry for existing.'

_One day, he happened upon an unconscious boy who was lying near his favorite tree. Taking pity on him, and deciding that something good might happen if he helped, Dark sat next to him, trying to wake him up. Soon, bright blue eyes were revealed, and Dark was amazed._

_This person that he found, someone who would fit in especially well with the people who lived in the same village he did, physically resembled him, and Dark couldn't help but wonder why that was. Pushing those curious thoughts aside, he brought this stranger to the house he shared with his step-mother (as his father died long ago.)_

_"Who are you," Dark couldn't help asking after the stranger was familiar with everything (at least, Dark hoped he was. He didn't feel like attempting to help this person with everyday utensils, etc.) _

_Those blue eyes widened, as if surprised, but Dark received a reply, albeit, a short one. "Link."_

_However, that would suffice, as Dark wasn't planning on becoming close to him. Once this boy was exposed to the world around them, he would treat Dark with contempt and hatred as his peers often did. His mother soon entered, and greeted him with the same courtesy that she greeted everyone else._

_Link and Dark grew close to each other, but Link was also loved by the villagers that despised him. It hurt, knowing that Link's opinion of him may turn at any moment, but Dark put on a brave face if only to keep his friend from finding out about his pain._

_Once his mother (step-mother, technically) died, Link managed to convince Dark to move to another place, in hopes of moving on from this village. Dark agreed, quite eagerly, after Link suggested it (and said a few other things.)_

_They quickly arrived in the new town, and assumed jobs for a family, the Freesis. Dark was quickly accepted, but Mrs. Freesis didn't like Link (he later found out it was because of the discrimination caused by those in his village—he wasn't too shocked.)_

_They managed to convince her that Link was different, and even she took a liking to him. The two of them worked, until that night Ike (the Prince of Blue) met Link. The prince said that the two should run away and elope (Dark didn't miss the look of confusion on Link's face), and Link had politely declined._

_However, word of this (and the fact that Ike sent a letter to Pisanio stating that they wouldn't be marrying) started what was known as the "Green Hunt". No one else in Evillious had green clothing, and the people wanted to rid of their clothing (or move), but found it near impossible._

_Dark, trying to change his clothes with Link, realized it wouldn't work as they were also looking for one with blonde hair (his hair was platinum-blonde, very similar to silver.) So, in the end, Mr. Freesis hid Link in a well, in which he immediately told one of the boys (Pisanio's servant) the location of Link—Mr. Freesis told him it was safe because that boy wanted to protect Link._

_He found that Link died and while tempted to help Samus with her revolution against the prince, decided to help the survivors of the "Green Hunt." He heard that the Prince shortly died after the offer was given to him, but he didn't care too much, as Link would still be dead._

Dark was brought to the present by the stirring of his long-time companion. Watching the other leave, he decided that he would go pray for Link, but not before visiting some cooks.

He came upon Pit in the room, and heard his confession—it startled Dark, to know that he was helping the person responsible for his friend's death. From that night, he started to plan his revenge, which would involve a knife in Pisanio's back.

A few nights later, when Pit was sitting on the edge of the harbor, he snuck up, planning on stabbing him. However, he was stopped when he saw a boy, who silently told him not to stab Pit. Also, hearing the confessions from Pit, Dark couldn't help but think that this boy, the Prince of Evil, was so similar to him.

Finding no heart to kill Pit, he walked away, wondering about the boy who appeared before him. However, he recognized the other person, an evil-looking Marth.

Smiling, he realized that Pit's cooking skills (which were horrendous at first) had gotten better.

"Today's brioches are good…"


	8. Amnesia

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). Ah, the poem at the end was taken from www . lovepoemsandquotes LovePoem03 . html (take out all those spaces... I can link it on my profile if that works.) Anyways, this was... a bit angsty, I guess. And apparently Miku did this song before VY2, but I'm using his version (since I learned of it first...)

Mixi: A Japanese social site (I guess like Facebook) where there is a max of myMixi (friends)-1000, unless you obtain a certain status. Please look at wikipedia for more info (since I got it all from there.)

Song: A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years by VY2

Pairing: Red/Peach

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

The first year, the first year he decided to write these poems in hope of getting Peach to notice him, Red had to admit that he was pretty reckless. Things happened that weren't meant to happen, such as him breaking his arm, or hitting his head against the wall.

However, he persisted in writing those poems, in hopes of it reaching Peach. Every day, without fail, he would write and set the poem up as if it were to be sent as a letter. Even when in the hospital for some injuries he didn't mean to get, he would write to her. (The ones written while his writing arm was broken, however, looked horrendous as the words were near illegible.)

At the end of the first year, he decided to write a letter that would accompany all those poems he'd written during that year—he would make that a tradition if he had to. Sighing, he smiled slightly as he finished the last poem and the letter for that year.

The second year wasn't all that better. In fact, he hadn't really noticed the fire that started right below him—he only noticed after almost all his article of clothing had been burned away (and he only suffered minor burns, somehow. Maybe that "stop, drop and roll" drill taught at schools did help.)

Red also spent a long time in the hospital, in which he was thankful for his insurance and job, as those supported him in there. He would work diligently to write those poems, along with planning to return to his job as soon as possible—he was a salaryman.

Soon, he was released from the hospital just in time to actually start writing the letter that would accompany those poems that had accumulated during that second year. Smiling, he licked the seal, and put the postage stamp on. Another year without a reply… He would still write in hopes of getting a response one day.

Three years—this was the third year of his love poems. He had just published his mixi journals, something he was hesitant in doing, but found that it might've been one of the smartest things in his life. Along with showing his prowess in writing, he maxed out the amount of people who could friend him on Mixi.

Sighing, he tried to remember something noteworthy for the letter he was to send to her tonight. Locking onto one of his memories, he decided that it would have to do—while it wasn't something close to "saving the world", it was the most interesting thing he had done that year. Sealing the envelope with his feelings and the on-goings of his mundane life, he decided to make the next year a bit more interesting.

The fourth year had some interesting results. He started to write for a magazine corporation. Along with that, he tried his hands in handling problems faced by society—he also quitted his job that made him a salaryman. It had made an interesting experience, Red had to admit, but he didn't regret anything at all.

However, he's been sending the letters for a long time with no results, and he didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't want to lose hope for a reply, but it was getting progressively harder to remain optimistic, and found that those pessimistic thoughts would often rear its ugly head (even when he didn't need them.)

Writing the letter for the fourth year, he realized that his words have that flowery aspect that makes it seem similar to poetry itself. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to change anything, he decided to keep going as he felt like, and didn't make any changes at all. The sealing of envelopes was getting tedious, but he would do it for his love.

The fifth year—that was when he realized that he was an actual professional poet. With his poems, he captivated many women, but he found their love poems to be a bit lacking. They were inexperienced, they lacked passion, and he found that he didn't like them.

However, he knew that he would've loved any romantic poetry written by _her_, the woman who stole his heart long ago. Smiling, he realized that he would always treasure those words she whispered long ago, even if it was originally written by another person.

Laughing, he finished the letter of that year. It was getting a bit repetitious writing these letters, but he would persist, if only to show his undying love for her.

The sixth year was filled with what Red could only call remorse. He had broken everything in his body at least once (his heart breaking at least once a day), and wasn't shocked that his family was trying to convince him to live with them. He blatantly refused, stating that he had _certain reasons_ for staying.

Near the point of crying, he kept writing, praying that he could keep the tears in until he finished the letter—he didn't want to smear the ink with his tears. However, once the letter was safely away within an envelope, he allowed the tears to overflow. Crying, he wished for a response.

Seven years had passed, and he felt exceptionally well that day. Deciding to test out his poetic skills, he tried to compare her to something. Trying to come up with something to compare her to proved to be difficult (he came up with weird phrases such as "extreme ironing" and "compound inner product space".)

Writing the letter, he decided to tell her about that one day he spent trying to find the perfect words to describe, only to come to the conclusion that there was nothing that could describe her. Smiling slightly at the memory, he continued to write until midnight. Sighing, he put the letter in the envelope and sealed it, hoping that he would get a reply back.

Nothing changed in the eighth year—in fact, he did the same thing he did in the seventh year. He tried to find something to describe her with—the perfect phrase, he dubbed it. Phrases such as "winning every match in 16 sumo tournaments" and "an AMPA glutamine receptor" came up, but it sounded too weird for him.

Laughing at his own stupidity, Red laughed on, trying to finish this letter on time—he only had five more minutes before the next year started. However, he would preserve and finish, even if it meant paraphrasing events he wanted to go into detail with.

Closing that envelope, he could only pray for a reply.

Years nine through fourteen he spent with amnesia, only remembering that he loved her. Writing his poems throughout those years, he tried to remember something, anything, about her—he didn't even know where she lived. When he had given up, he decided to compile all those poems in a room in hopes that if he did regain his memories, he would be able to send it to her.

On the fifteenth year, his memories returned, even if he wished that it didn't. He didn't want to remember what he did, that she had died fifteen years ago. That night, when he remembered, he wrapped his arms around himself and cried more than he remembered doing.

Returning to the rooms filled with fifteen years of poems and letters, he hoped that he could stack it up high enough to reach Peach in heaven, where she was surely residing.

Looking up from his newest letter, in which marked the end of the fifteenth year and the beginning of the sixteenth year, he murmured, "I hope it reaches you."

It hurt, but he wrote one more poem.

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you._


	9. Death

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). Well, this one had Red mentioned quite a lot~ I hope that... makes this a bit scarier. Anyways, I believe this is the shortest one yet... (777 words. Is that good or bad?)

Song: Dark Wood Circus by Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine

Pairing: N/A (Red, Ganondorf, Popo, Nana and Lucas appear.)

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Getting off the carriage that was set to bring him to town, he found himself in a busy street. However, he wasn't daunted, and quickly set to look for a place to hang around—at least, until Ness arrived. Something had gotten his attention before that happened, however.

Lucas found himself entranced by the two that stood before him—the two heads that shared one body. Following the parka-wearing freak, he found himself at a circus called the "Dark Wood Circus". Curiosity got the better of him, however, as the circus was mostly closed off except for those few that actually worked there.

Before he could go much further, he was stopped by the sight of the two that stood ten meters tall. The adults continued to dance away, their feet never actually touching the ground. The dance was amazing, captivating him, and he wished to see more. However, they disappeared to a place that he couldn't follow them to.

Deciding that he had done enough staring (and not at the attractions), he made his way to the tent, in which he saw that there were only peek-holes to look into.

Peeking into one of those holes open for one to peer through, he was shocked to see what he was seeing. There stood three people, a man that seemed to be eating human arms, a boy that wore a suit too tattered to be considered proper and the two heads that shared one body.

The boy in the suit stood suddenly, and whispered, "This life we live is horrible, but it can't be helped. We must do what it takes to survive." His head suddenly turned to face Lucas, and he couldn't help but be taken aback by the pain and sorrow those eyes held.

The male head—the creature with two heads had a female and male one, if Lucas wasn't mistaken—spoke up as a hand reached out to caress the boy's cheek. "Red, you know we have no choice but to endure this, right? You admitted as much, especially when there's no escape from a hellhole like this," the child continued to whisper.

The girl spoke up before "Red" could answer. "Why would you want to escape from here~? It's fun, is it not, Popo~? We should all stay in the circus to perform forever~ That's what I want to do, and you should want to do that too~"

Closing his eyes, Red whispered, "Just let me die. Let me die! I don't want to be here, and I don't want to live any longer." His expression would cause even the stoic to feel pity for this man—he obviously didn't like it here (probably abhorred staying in the circus) but couldn't escape.

To watch the three of them sitting together, two of them not even hiding their pitiful looks while the only female looked too giddy for her own good. Lucas couldn't understand any of this, this insanity that was right before him for everyone to see. To make it worse, he knew that others had come here, and saw this, based on the long line.

The four humans (though the person called "Red" had horse legs) were pitiful creatures, and he wondered idly, almost subconsciously, about how these adults could look at them as if they were some type of treasure to be shown off.

It was horrifying, the thought of being locked up here all alone, with these other pitiful creatures that wouldn't provide much other than sympathy. Closing his eyes, Lucas made his way to the exit, hoping that he would be able to catch the carriage on time the next day, only to be stopped by someone that looked similar to him but larger.

The smirk the man had was terrifying, but he wasn't going to back… Well, he should at least consider the idea of running. As if the man could read his thoughts, he was suddenly picked up and thrown somewhere terrifying.

The next morning, he went to see the people in the carriage. Sneaking out had been easier than he had thought, even if the idea of running with the carriage had been tempting. Closing his eyes, Lucas knew that he couldn't escape if he valued his family's lives (along with his own.)

With a grin and tears falling, he murmured the words, "It's fun."

Laughing at the irony behind his words, words he was forced to say, he ran away to the circus deep in the woods, where he would become good friends with everyone. At least, he hoped to put a smile on Red's face, the boy who looked so terrified and scared.


	10. Dream

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). ...I started off with Cantarella... and ended with this. I feel like I should be facepalming. Anyways, how many would be interested if I did some request thingy on my tumblr? (Link's on my profile.) *hears crickets chirping* Um, if I do requests in the end, just send it to me? *shot*

Song: Cantarella by Kaito (and Miku Hatsune)

Pairing: Red/Ike... technically.

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Sighing, Red closed his eyes as he allowed himself to be brought out to the light, where he would meet the person he was "engaged" to. Laughing at the irony, of him not even liking her, he decided to act like an asshole in hopes of disinteresting her.

However, that hadn't worked as he thought it would—the girl was even more determined to get their wedding date moved up in hopes of "settling down" with him sooner. (He also had a feeling that she wanted to get in his bed, but that was beside the point.)

He didn't even want to be with a girl, as sad as that was. He had fallen for his mysterious visitor, the man with the mask, and he wanted to be with him more than anything else. Not only did the stranger's words bring out feelings he thought he would never feel (again), he also reminded Red of the person he had fallen for long ago—Ike Greil.

His heart would speed up with the thought of the mercenary that had been his childhood friend. Ike had been a few years older (maybe three years max), and Red found that he had fallen for said mercenary around the last year that Ike had spent in their house.

Red was certain that those feelings were one-sided—when Ike had left, he had patted Red on the head and told him to take care in such a kind voice. It was such a nice thing to hear, yet it pained him that his feelings would never be requited—he had hoped for his fairytale ending.

It was around the time Ike was preparing to leave that the masked man had started to appear to him. As much as he craved Ike, he found himself craving this man even more. He wanted what the man offered, to be taken away as his "bride", and he wanted it now.

If anything, he would tell the mysterious man of his consent tonight (when he would undoubtedly be visited by said man)—he hoped to get away from this whole ordeal he was going through. It would also help him "heal" (or whatever they called it).

Waiting for his mysterious courter, who had succeeded in ways Red would've never conceived, he fiddled with the end of his shirt. His attire consisted of a shirt that may or may not have been used a few days ago and tights that he (might've) stolen from Link.

Closing his eyes, he could pretend that he wasn't in this oppressive room, the gloomy interior design that threatened to press him down disappeared within his own fantasies. In there, he was in a lovely village, one that didn't expect much of him, and he would be living in a small, modest house with his stranger. He would know the identity of the one who visited him nightly, and they would be within their own blissful world.

The illusion shattered when someone started to speak. Not being able to place the voice, he was about to yell at the person who dared to disturb him when he saw that familiar mask. Holding back a gasp of shock (and maybe pleasure), he instead opted to hug the man standing before him.

In all his glory there was the man of his dreams. Even if Red couldn't see his eyes, he knew this man loved him. That smirk that made Red melt on the inside (and sometimes on the outside too), the caresses, the deep, husky voice—all were too much for him at one time. Now, when he was at his weakest, the man decided to hold him, stroking his hair, whispering sweet words of nothing, and probably smirking (if the tone of his voice was anything to go by.)

Red was tempted to just melt into the embrace, but managed to not lose himself by reminding himself that there was someone in the room next to him. If he gave into his impulses right now, he was certain that the person in the other room would hear something and send someone to investigate (if they didn't investigate themselves.)

"Did you think on it? Do you want to join me," the man murmured into his ear. Red shivered, falling for this man even more. Without thinking, he nodded, subconsciously hoping to be taken away from here—had he been rational at this time, he would've made it a game, made the man beg for him.

"I… I don't want to stay any longer," he whispered, trying to convey all that he felt with his eyes. Even though he had planned on running away with this man tonight (by confessing), he had wanted to drag out this meeting for a little longer.

Before he could contain his curiosity, he asked, "Can I see what's under the mask?" Hoping that the man wouldn't be angered by the question, he waited with baited breath for his answer.

Noticing the man's small smile, he felt a bit easier, but was still worried about his reaction. His fears and worries were unfounded as the man chuckled and said, "Maybe later. Now, I have to take you as my own."

While he thought it was stupid later on, he accepted the man's vial and drank it as instructed. He blacked out quickly, unaware of being snuck out of the huge mansion, of being taken to a "deserted" house. He only awoke to even more darkness, of the masked man leaning over him.

He could see the man's smile, and had a feeling that he would reveal his identity soon. Trying to quell his impatience, he smiled back in response, hoping to encourage the other. Instead, the man smirked, and got off, to his disappointment.

Red wouldn't let him get away with anything, however, and tackled the man to the ground, determined to see what was behind the mask. Quickly using the man's shock to his advantage, he lifted the mask to see Ike's face.

At first, he felt anger because his friend hadn't even told him that he was still in the village, but it suddenly turned to a fierce joy, one that made him feel as if he was walking on cloud nine. Before the other could get a word out, he pulled him into a tight hug, hoping that this wouldn't disappear.

"Ike, you came back."

"As I promised Red."

Laughing, Red was pulled onto the small bed by Ike himself. Waiting for the other to join him, he sat up and asked, "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"What would you have thought if I revealed myself?"

Pausing, Red realized that he would've felt betrayed had the other revealed himself immediately. "I would've hated you for a long time, if not forever."

"That's why."

"…I just hope that I don't wake up and find myself with that girl tomorrow."


	11. Delirium

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). I... regret nothing...? *shot*

Song: Matryoshka by Miku Hatsune, Megpoid

Pairing: Red/Link; Pit/Peach

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

He watched the world fall to pieces, watched the insanity that took over. Laughing with Pit, Red couldn't help but wonder why they would be part of this messed up insanity. Watching the building burn, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of happiness—maybe he could focus on Link for one.

The two laughed until they had to stop for breath, but it did nothing to ruin the euphoric mood created by this event—it would've been better had they done it themselves, but the two weren't too disappointed by that.

_"Red, time to start singing," his master said, veiling his order with kind words that didn't make him feel any better. He would be forced constantly to perform a song in remembrance of his master's friend, or for his other friends, or… the list just went on and on._

_He hated this—his master made him sing and dance to songs that were perverted in nature, and it was embarrassing (among other words.) He didn't like singing songs about sex—he didn't like it even when it was only implied._

_Things only got worse. He had met the newest of his master's subjects—the name was Pit—and the two of them developed a bond. Their master noticed that, and forced them to do duets together—he shuddered at the thought of singing Magnet with Pit once again._

_"Oh, Red~? Come back here~ I want you to sing a song for me." His master's voice echoed throughout the halls, sending chills down Red's spine. He didn't want to go to his master, not after seeing what the real world was like. _

_He and Pit had run away a few weeks ago, getting lost in the suburbia that was known as their hometown. The two split up to see if they could find someone to hide them both, and each found what humans would call "lovers". _

_He had met up with Link, the first person to consider him as a human and not a machine. He was accepted into the man's house without question—it seemed as if Link was willing to trust him completely and utterly, but he sometimes worried about Pit, who he hadn't seen for a while._

_However, his relationship with Link grew, and he found that he was rather fond of the blonde. He loved the feelings of the blonde's arm around his waist, the feeling of being loved and not abused, but he knew that his master was waiting for him._

_That was why he stayed where he was, spending all his time with Link. He wanted to say those three words ("I Love You"), but he didn't want to make himself sound stupid when it came to that. Red shivered at the thought of being left alone in the suburbia, forced to make a living through any means necessary._

_If it came to that, he would have to just go back to his master, and he truly didn't want to see the man again as long as he lived. If anything, he would like it if his master died a painful death (making him do perverted things for his friends just because he was too cheap to buy an actual present for their birthday, Christmas or whatever holidays he needed to buy them presents for.)_

_It was degrading, he had to admit, being forced to do those things that made him feel so disgusting, so icky, so… humiliated. It made him feel less than human—technically, by definition, he was human, but his master said he was a machine._

_Red knew he wasn't a machine to be tossed around like a toy, even if his master insisted he was. He remembered that he had parents (biological parents.) Master also called Pit a machine, and he definitely knew that Pit had parents (he met them once, right before they unexpectedly disappeared.)_

_Thinking about Pit only depressed him, so Red spent his time admiring Link and close to the television that held information on his master—it said that he was searching for two "Vocaloids", whatever those were. Then he saw a picture of himself and Pit, and he feared that Link would give him up to the man that made his "life" a living hell._

_His fears were misplaced, however, as Link appeared in the room a few seconds later, asking why he ran. He told his story of being forced to do things for his master, of being made a slave, and Link immediately agreed to hide him from the man._

_It didn't work, hiding, as someone ratted him out (for the monetary reward), and he was returned to that place, even if Link did protest it. However, he was satisfied, at least a bit, as he found that Link had returned his feelings, that he didn't have a one-sided love for the man who saved him._

"Pit, let's go back to that place," Red said suddenly, dragging the boy towards the town. It would be nice, he admitted, to see Link once again—he wanted to see his savior, his love.

"Hey~ Let's visit Peach first! I think you should meet her," Pit replied, smiling as happily as he did once before.

"As long as you agree to see Link later," Red replied, laughing once again.

The two might be insane (they probably have to thank their master for that), but they would be there to support one another; after all, that's what they did in the burnt building (before it was burned down). This time, though, they had others that understood them, and they would be happy to see their "beloved" once again.

Smiling, walking hand in hand, the two made their way to Peach's house in hopes of catching her off-guard—it would give Red a chance to predict Link's reaction to his arrival. The scenery looked better, less gloomy, as there was no threat of Master hunting them down this time; he was dead.

To think that they used to be crazy, patched-up matryoshkas.


	12. Desire

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). I lost all inspiration for this song... to be honest. Is it obvious? (Now, time to finish the next one, which should be better.)

Song: Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance by Miku Hatsune

Pairing: one-sided Red/Peach; implied Mario/Peach

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

He watched her, watched her walk towards a man that he immediately disliked, and wondered what made that man so special. He wondered why she liked the thought of being with that Italian over being with him.

He loved her, he would do anything for her, so why didn't she love him back? Red didn't understand why she was so interested in the plumber that had recently moved into the house right next to hers. However, he knew that she belonged with him, and only him.

Peach—she was a lovely woman who attracted everyone's attention. She could turn heads anywhere; the men would look at her with obvious lust while the women stared at her with clear envy. At least, they did in his mind. He loved her, would do anything for her, and he was going to show her that he was the only one for her, no matter what.

Possibly deranged, the man sat in his room and whispered, "Why don't you love me the way I love you," he whispered into the empty air. Red closed his eyes and sighed softly, wishing that she was in this room with him, declaring her undying love for him.

Instead, she was outside still socializing with that man—he smirked suddenly, as if he knew exactly how to get her attention. He would make sure her gaze was on him in the end, even if cost him everything he had—he had long ago lost his sanity for her.

Red would make sure she knew of his love, and even if she didn't want it, she'd acknowledge that he was the one that loved her the most. He suddenly turned his gaze to the man that she was interested in and whispered, "Yes, I'm the only one for you."

He smiled "warmly" at the Italian who had introduced himself as Mario. Red had just introduced himself, welcoming the plumber to the neighborhood, etc., and he found that it would be easier than he thought to plunge that knife in his back.

He watched Italian, noticing that he seemed to be getting happier as they neared Peach's house. He wouldn't kill Mario yet; Red needed to know what their exact relationship was. Watching her flirt with him, telling him things that he wouldn't have known had he not looked into her personal history, he knew that Mario needed to die.

Red smiled as he sharpened his knife, planning on visiting Mario the next morning when he knew Peach would be gone. Laughing, he continued to gather his supplies, hoping that he would be done by the end of the night.

Visiting Mario's house, he couldn't help but feel angrier as he saw all of the items Peach had given him as a token of her love. Gagging slightly, he frowned as he found that he couldn't find Mario anywhere in the living room. Quickly moving through the house, he found the Italian man in his room, still sleeping.

Grinning, Red walked up to the bed as quietly as possible, and plunged the knife in his heart. Chuckling to himself, he pulled the knife out (ignoring the gurgling and other weird noises the man made) and started dissecting the man as nicely as possible—he had the preserve the head, after all.

As he reached the end of his dismembering of Mario's body, Red couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret and guilt that was easily repressed once he remembered that Peach was "in love" with him. A mirthless laugh escaped as he stared at the once-living plumber.

Once it started, he couldn't contain it, and he laughed and laughed as he packed away each part of Mario's body. Smiling—he managed to stifle his laughter after a while—he took each one to his house, planning on disposing it later. However, after picking up the last box, he visited Peach's house, dropping off the box there.

He called it a warning, a way of telling her that she wouldn't (couldn't) have anyone other than him, Red. "You will be mine and only mine," he murmured, watching her enter the house with the box. Hearing that bloodcurdling scream, he thought, _'Maybe putting both the cat head and the man's head was a bit too much.'_

However, he regretted nothing. She would be his now, and there would be no one standing in the way. With an amused expression, he set off to find another cat, one that would horrify her as the first one did.


	13. Destiny

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). I think I confused the order... Ah, at least most of it is included... *shot*

Song: Re_birthday by Len Kagamine

Pairing: Red and some unknown voices.

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

I awoke in a dark room by myself, and I found that I couldn't remember anything about my past. In fact, the only thing I remembered was my name—it happened to be "Red" for some reason, though my name had once been "Adrian" once before… I wasn't sure as to how I got that name.

Hearing the voice speak, my eyes widened as her words brought back memories of my past, slowly overflowing in my mind. I remembered the prince who was my brother, the demon that erased memories of me from my brother, and I remember the revolution that engulfed our whole country, Lucifenia.

I gasped suddenly as my arms and legs were bound by something—I glanced down and saw that my arms were held by red chains while my legs were held by blue ones. I could hear the voice speak of how I wouldn't be able to redeem myself, that it was hopeless to think that I could do anything that could save me from my predicament.

As I condemned myself to a life within this nothingness, this dark abyss, another voiced echoed within this "room". As I heard it, my heart became lighter, as if this voice was a way of telling me that there was hope beyond these oppressing walls.

It resonated within the darkness, speaking of things I've never heard, and I felt the chains slowly dissolve. As the song continued, I remembered my brother, who surely must have died (at least, for the citizens, he did.)

The spring that had illuminated the room, if only a little, had shown me the shade of the chains that held me. The red chains reminded me of blood, which surely must have been someone else's (someone's blood that I spilt in the struggle to save him.) The blue chains were like tears, tears that someone spilt as they saw the love of their life dead because of me. His sorrow, his pain, came from the fact that I couldn't disobey my brother, and that I had to kill the boy in green.

My eyes widened suddenly as the words came through, the voice finally making some sense. The words, "ru ri ra ru ri ra", echoed a bit ominously, the words becoming a comfort to me. As I stared at that spring once more, I murmured, "Where does this voice come from, and who is singing this song?"

My eyes adjusted the lack of light, and I could eventually see in the dark. There was something amiss—the original voice, the one who brought back the memories of the sins that I repeated time and time again, hadn't spoken. I expected it to taunt me more, to tell me that I could never escape from here as there was no hope for me, a boy who sinned too much within his fourteen years of life.

The words echoed, the voice that brought me comfort, and I found that there was something about it that healed the wounds within me, the conflict brought upon listening to my brother. I allowed it to soothe me, dissolve the anger and panic that was building up within me, and I realized something important at that time. It was a lullaby, the song that would echo within the room from time to time.

It was a beautiful song sung by someone who had the ability to sing. As the voice sang that same phrase over and over again, I found that it didn't get repetitive, that the voice was changing the notes slightly every time, and that I could tolerate the same words being sung over and over again.

When the answer to the question I had asked long ago came, I found that there was someone else singing the song along with the original voice. It overlapped, as if to make some type of harmony, and they continued to sing away.

The original voice soon spoke up, stating that this doesn't happen at all. They continued to explain how I was the only exception to this "rule", and that I should be grateful that I was getting another chance at life. It also said that I was forgiven for my sins, and that I should be estatic. I was happy, don't get me wrong (as I get to meet my brother again), but I wish it didn't come with such a long lecture.

It ended by saying that we would add words to the song—water and evil—and that my time would come; I wasn't sure if that meant that there would be something I'm meant to do, or if that it meant I would eventually be reincarnated with my brother. However, either option gave me hope for my wish to come true.

Suddenly, a small light floated from above, going in between the spring, and I held my hand out to capture it. As the confusion of the voice's words faded, I noticed that there seemed to be something different about it from the other beams of light that I could see every once in a while. The light seemed to hold a message for me, and only me.

It also asked to be reincarnated again, and that it wished to be with me again. Like me, it wished to play with its brother, with its other half, again. Laughing, I saw that the room I was in was now bright. The darkness that consumed the room changed into a bright white.

The voice that spoke now said something about a mother, and that there was something that could be done by only me. It said that today was my new "birthday", that this would mark a new day. As I closed my eyes in the now white room, I smiled as I whispered the words, "We will meet soon again."

I planned on meeting my brother, even if it meant disobeying the voice that helped me out with everything. It also meant that I would eventually see the person that I wished to meet again, but I would never run into Link, the forest spirit.


	14. Despair

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). I... think this is how the song goes. I couldn't tell if she knew of the existence of the nine other personalities or not... *shot* Anyways... um, here you go.

Song: Ten Face by Megpoid

Pairing: Past Red/Peach; Red/Ike

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Red smiled as he saw Ike again, and it made him feel as if he was on the top of the world. This illusion shattered as he spoke those words. "I can only love one of you."

_He had originally been in love with Peach, but things ended as she found that she liked someone else. He didn't blame her—Mario was a wonderful person—but that didn't mean that there was no pain. Instead of taking out his pain, he started creating things to fall back on if a relationship didn't work._

_Red hadn't planned on creating so much, but he found that it was hard to stop once he started. He had created nine new personalities._

_The second personality was the one that was used whenever he didn't want to deal with something, but needed to make it seem as if he was there. While the two of them were similar, there were some slight differences between the two. The original personality was bolder while the second personality was shier and kept to himself (but there wasn't that much of a difference between the two.)_

_The third personality was much more proactive than Red could ever be. This one was the one that was used to inspire people to be the "best they could be", and would often be found when Red was roped into doing an activity that Link had roped him into._

_The fourth personality was created to make it seem as if he wasn't interested in someone. Whenever he thought that someone might like him (or vice versa), this personality would come out to take care of that problem (by being "tsun-tsun", as Zelda had once called it.)_

_The fifth personality was the one that seduced the people he was genuinely interested in, and would often conclude if the person was worth the time and pain or not. Generally, this was a much more feminine side of him (though he had shown interest in girls) as this personality often tried to wear some "provocative" clothing such as a maid's outfit or a school girl's uniform._

_The sixth personality was often the "lazier" personality. He was the one that would protect Red both physically and mentally, as he was a good fighter and apathetic. If Red had to avoid something, or avoid being roped into something, he would call upon the sixth personality to help him out._

_The seventh personality was a much bolder one. He was the one that would lash out playfully, making Red seem like "one of the boys" who showed affection through fighting. He would be the one that Red compared to a dog, the one that should be kept on a leash as he could go and run away (and leave Red stranded in a weird place.)_

_The eighth personality was created to make him seem "normal". This personality said things like "that's what she said", and oftentimes made perverted jokes. He would be called upon when he was needed, which usually included the time when they were at a friend's house or when he would go to the mall with friends._

_The ninth personality was perpetually happy. Even if something horrible happened, such as the death of a loved one, he would be smiling about. Red called upon this personality whenever he needed to hide his sadness, whenever he needed to cheer someone up. He would be the one to offer comfort when comfort couldn't be found._

_The tenth personality was the sad one, was the one that would cry with you. Red didn't like using this personality a lot, as he was often pessimistic, but it would come out whenever his friends needed someone to cry with, someone to care. _

_He originally had tried to justify their creation as something necessary, and it got to the point where he just gave up trying to explain why they existed. They were all a part of him, yet at the same time, they were something different. He cherished them all, but also wondered if things would've been easier without their existence._

_Link was the one who had introduced him to Ike in hopes of the two becoming good friends. Red had immediately taken a liking to Ike, as the man was nice, calm and collected, but it had escalated into something more. He easily fell in love with Ike, and it was something that shocked Link but Zelda had that smirk that said that she knew it was going to happen._

_He wasn't sure of Ike's feelings for him, but he could at least assume that Ike saw him as a good friend, one that would take priority over his other friends (if the way Ike was avoiding Marth was any indication. But now that he thinks about it, it might have been because Marth was too busy spending time with Roy, but that wasn't the point.)_

_Without fail, all nine other personalities had met with Ike, each one falling for him as the original had done. Before he knew it, all of them wanted to be with Ike, and they often argued about who would be with Ike in the end—Red had closed that discussion by stating that maybe they could all be with him…_

"W-What do you mean?" Red had to ask, had to see if by chance, Ike knew that he was suffering from "MPD". If that was the case, he would undoubtedly hate Red, and he'd have to bolt before Ike could see the tears that would certainly fall.

"I can only love one of your personalities," Ike repeated, adding some extra words as if hoping that it would get through to Red.

As the words echoed in his head, Red came to one conclusion—he was one person. The "personalities" he'd adopted were more like roles he took—he made himself believe that they were different from him, but they weren't. It was all him, one personality, and he had subconsciously known that for a while.

"So… does that mean you love me," Red asked, hopeful that the answer would be "yes".

"I said I could only love _one _of you," Ike countered, confused as to where this conversation was going. He had mentioned that he loved Red more than once, but that might have been to a different personality—he was certain that the one he was speaking to now was the original personality, if he had to go by Link's word.

"Well, it works out then. There is only one me," Red replied, smiling slightly. Now that he had figured everything out, he was certain that things would be much smoother.

"Oh really? Care to explain?"

"Maybe later," Red murmured, pulling Ike towards the lake, using five's attitude.


	15. Destruction

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). Hahaha... I ended up... doing another Megpoid song. (I love her too much~) Anyways, I have a feeling this isn't what the song means... Oh well~

Song: Mozaik Role by Megpoid

Pairing: Red/Dark Red (selfcest?)

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Standing in a mirror, Red turned around as he felt something touch him. He flinched as he noticed that there was a doppelganger of him standing before him. The question left his mouth before he could repress it. "Who are you?"

Smirking, the doppelganger replied, "I am you, or you are me. Whatever it is, I'm the original here and you're the copy."

"H-how am I the copy here but not elsewhere?" Red titled his head slightly, giving off a "cute" impression and showing that he was confused.

The "copy" grinned, and said, "Why, how am I the original here but not elsewhere? I was here first, as you were there first. You know… this is the first time I actually get to meet you. I should introduce myself, right Red? Well, I'm your shadow, your darker half. They call me 'Dark Red' for obvious reasons."

"I… I see," Red whispered, staring at his shadow with awe. He hadn't met anyone that was like him, or understood him, but he was told by his parents that anyone from here was bad. If anything, he couldn't trust his darker half.

"You know, you're adorable. I wouldn't mind being able to… spend some time with you~" The dark being grinned at his lighter half, hoping that he would be able to spend some quality time with Red.

"I… I wouldn't mind hanging out with you," Red murmured, smiling despite his unease. From there, they built a wonderful friendship that was ruined when they both reached the age of fifteen (they had met when Red was eight, and he assumed his shadow was eight too.)

Red started to get into trouble for things he didn't do, such as pulling someone into a mud puddle or stealing a cat—why would he want a cat if he was allergic to it? People were weird. He also noticed the glares from girls and the lecherous looks from boys (but he later found out that the phenomenon had nothing to do with his shadow.)

He also noticed that there was always someone whispering behind his back about something he supposedly did—if Red did it, he didn't remember doing said thing. They would keep mentioning that he looked a bit under the weather, though he ignored it as easily as those rumors that were going around about him doing some weird things.

Red had to admit that it was a bit aggravating when his own friends doubted him, even going so far as to stating that they saw him do the thing he swore he didn't do. The only one who seemed to believe him was Link, who looked a bit amused by the whole situation (which didn't really help his mood, if Red was completely honest.)

Sometimes, he wondered why he stuck with his friends, but quickly reminded himself that they were there for him (…sometimes), and that they liked him for him, and not because of his "success" and "popularity".

Shaking his head, Red made his way back towards the mirror that had brought him to his shadow. He hated thinking of Dark Red that way, but he had fallen (somewhat) for him. He hated thinking things like that, as it wasn't normal to fall in love with the shadow version of yourself, but he couldn't really control things like that.

When his shadow landed right beside him, Red couldn't help but jump in shock—even after seven years, he wasn't used to his shadow's habit of popping out of nowhere. In fact, the shadow sometimes changed it up (as he called it), and appeared in front of Red like a normal person—warning him beforehand that he was arriving and then walking to him.

"Oh Red. It's so boring here without you," the shadow whispered. "I like being with you, and you with me. I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me forever," he continued, chuckling when he saw the blush that covered his caster's face.

"I… can't stay here… I need to go back home, where people need me," Red whispered. As much as he complained about the people who blamed him for things he didn't do, he knew that he was needed and loved by them.

"How-how…" Before Red could hear anymore from the shadow, he found himself standing outside the mirror with Link looking down at him (literally.)

"I figured as much. You obviously had a shadow that you were seeing," Link muttered. "This will only bring trouble," Link continued in a louder voice. "He will bring your demise, if you're not careful." The small frown on Link's face stopped Red from shouting, but he couldn't really dispel the anger.

"What do you mean, Link?" He wanted to know what Link was implying because he also needed to defend his shadow, even if he wasn't the best person around (or even close to it.)

"You're probably wondering why people say you did something you didn't do. You don't understand the power of the shadow beings, do you?" Taking Red's silence as a confirmation, he continued on. "Your shadow has been parading around as you, causing trouble wherever he goes. Whether he does it intentionally or not is unknown, but a shadow cannot come out here without causing trouble."

Red hadn't believed him, but now he did. At this moment, fighting against his darker half, with Link watching on (with an unreadable expression), he couldn't help but think that his friend had been right, unbelievably so.

"Isn't it enough to say that we loved each other once," he whispered, holding his blade out in case he was attacked again (even if he didn't know much about swordplay, he knew the basics of attacking and defending.)

Suddenly, it shattered, the mirror that he was in. Or maybe he was rejected, and forced out of the mirror. Whatever happened, he was standing in the field that held the mirror with Link. As he stood in the field, staring at the area that once held the mirror that linked the two worlds, he found that he wasn't as sad as he could be.

"It's ironic… Today, it's been exactly ten years since I first met him. And I'll never get to see him again."

Link had a smile that said something was going to happen. "I wouldn't say that. You may meet him. Just don't expect to use the mirror that you destroyed." With that, Link walked away, leaving Red to his thoughts.


	16. Silence

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). I personally like this song (for the most part.) However, it's induces feeling of irritation, so this came into play~

Song: Popipo by Miku Hatsune

Pairing: N/A (Has both Red and Wario)

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Red sighed as he heard the song echo in the room—he blamed the younger kids (then again, he was ten… so he had no room to talk) for showing Wario the most annoying song ever. Okay, that was an overstatement, as the song wasn't "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!"; even Wario wasn't evil enough to handle the song being played for hours on end.

However, this song, as entertaining as it was, got him annoyed for reasons he didn't want to explain. He didn't like the song, as it was something that just had one main repeating verse, but he didn't hate it. Now, with the song blaring throughout this housing facility, he could officially say he hated it with all his guts.

"Wario, turn it down," he said once again. If Wario was feeling merciful, he would lower the volume (or maybe turn the stereo off). Instead, the song came through even louder than before. Red silently wondered if murder was an option, but quickly dispelled the idea—it wouldn't do any good to squeeze the life out of Wario, even if that was what he desired most right now.

Instead of unplugging the speakers, which would have been smart, Red left the room. Shortly after, Wario followed him in, singing the song at the top of his lungs. While Red had to admit that his singing wasn't all that horrible (wasn't that nice either, but still), he was still rather aggravated by the song.

"Wario, get away," Red warned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

The man continued to sing, oblivious to Red's ire. With a startled cry, Wario soon found himself hanging over the balcony, only being saved by Red's chokehold.

After bringing Wario back in the house, after thinking, _'I told you so,'_ Red smirked. At least he would get peace.


	17. Moments

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). I... this is for Halloween. Now, excuse my one month hiatus as I focus on NaNoWriMo.

Song: Trick and Treat by Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine

Pairing: N/A (Has Red, Pit and Link.)

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Walking down a path within the forest, Link couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with walking here during the night. Pushing that thought aside, he continued to walk deeper and deeper into the woods.

As Link made his way to the fork in the road, he noticed that there was a light coming from the left side. _'Light means there's a person living there. At least, it means there's life there somewhere.' _Ignoring the part of him that said that it wouldn't be smart to go to the light, he waked towards it.

"Hello? Is anyone here," he asked, looking around for the source that created the fire. No one answered, so he assumed that it was deserted, and that the person (or people) forgot to kill it. However, it would be nice to be by a fire, so he sat next to it, thinking about his next temple.

"Who is this, Red?" A young boy with brown hair appeared in front of Link, staring at him curiously. "I don't remember a boy being here, Red. Did you invite him?"

Another brunette boy appeared right next to the first boy—Link was confused about their sudden appearance. "I don't know who this is, Pit. However, if he is here, we must make him feel as comfortable as possible, right?"

"Of course Red~ We must make him feel as good as possible~" The two suddenly grabbed his arms, and he started to struggle instinctively. Having just fought against some monsters, Link wasn't used to being taken to a place where he could recuperate.

"Pit, what do you think of him?" Red tilted his head slightly, staring at Link a bit too creepily. "Do you think he will be a good _friend _for us?" Noticing the blonde's slight discomfort, he added, "I mean, we can have a friend, right?"

"Of course," Pit replied, smiling at Link. "We can keep him here." His eyes held something that made Link a bit worried, but he ignored it in favor of believing that they were truly helpful. "He will be nice to us, after all."Red stared at Link with an amused smirk, as if he knew something that he should know but didn't.

"I think you would feel much better here, wouldn't you?" He asked, pointing at a house that happened to appear there suddenly (or maybe it was there and he didn't notice.)

"Thank you," Link replied with some uncertainty in his voice—he was beginning to trust them more and more, but he still had some doubts. However, he chose to ignore it in favor of being thankful for their hospitality. At the least, they didn't _look_ threatening.

The two giggled, which was disturbing, but Link ignored it in favor of observing the housing facility itself. It didn't look too fancy, which was a huge warning sign for the Hero of Twilight, and he couldn't help but think that it looked nice despite what it originally said with its exterior design.

He had stayed for a few days, listening to them as much as he could. Within that time, he found himself becoming suspicious, as they sometimes seemed legally insane and at other times, they seemed as nice as a loyal dog would be to its owner.

"Red, we can kill him, right?" He heard Pit ask.

"Of course. He… oh, look who heard us," Red said, smirking as they caught Link eavesdropping on the conversation.

Grateful for his habit of keeping his weapons with him, Link started to run, hoping to get out of the crazy house where he could be killed. As he left, thankful for his life, he heard the two.

"Wait, just let yourself be tricked by our sweet words.

""Yes, come back, dear visitor."

Without turning back, Link realized that they could get away with what they wanted to do. With dread, he also realized that he would have to go back one day to get rid of the two who were (psychopathic) murderers.


	18. Treasure

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). Way later than I thought it'd be... but here's the next chapter (if anyone actually bothers to read this.)

Song: Magnet by Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine

Pairing: Red/Link (implied Ike/Marth, I guess.)

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

It was something Red couldn't understand, the feeling of desperation, the feeling of failure, the feeling of horror. He didn't want anyone to find out about his relationship with Link (as that would ruin the Hero of Twilight's reputation), but he didn't want to keep it hidden from the world.

"Link, we have to go soon," he whispered, shaking the other awake. If Link didn't go into his own bed soon, the others would barge in to find the two of them sharing a bed. There would be no way they could keep the secret without destroying both their reputations in some other way.

"Just give me five more minutes," the other complained, burying himself in the blankets. Red sighed, confused as to how this could actually be the man that made himself well-liked (or well-hated) by being one of the best fighters.

"Link, you have a match in an hour—you have to get ready for it." While most would find this annoying, Red found Link's childish side endearing, making him cute. People would find it weird if Red were to call Link cute (as he, himself, should be the "cute" one), but he knew from personal experience that Link could be cute.

"Fine, fine, I'll get up. As long as I get a—" A knock interrupted the two from playfully arguing with each other as Red knew exactly what Link would ask for—a good morning kiss that he knew would develop into more.

"Link, hurry up! Ike wants to go over what you'll do," Marth called through the door. While Red was curious as to why Marth was there instead of Ike, he was much more worried about the prince walking in on this scene and promptly kicked Link out of his bed.

"I'm coming," Link shouted back. He sounded calm yet excited enough, and Red would have been fooled if he was standing on the other side, but he could tell that Link was relieved that Marth didn't barge in.

"Link, you should leave now," Red murmured, somewhat disappointed that this had to happen for Link to leave the bed. At the same time, he was glad that it was Marth as the prince didn't believe in invading someone's room without permission.

Link didn't reply—instead, he started to get ready for the match quickly, hoping to not leave Ike waiting for his arrival. Red watched as he left, sword and shield in hand, and he couldn't help but worry that Link would get seriously injured (as he always did.)

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,  
leaving behind some powder on your hand._

"Link, do you think that we can do something else," Red asked suddenly, smiling quite deviously. Link just returned the smile with a smirk, and pulled him down for a kiss.

He watched as Link pulled back, smiling all the while as if he had something horrible (wonderful) planned for Red. It made him want to outdo Link but at the same time, it made him want to allow Link to do as he wished when he wished.

"Red, how do you want it," Link whispered softly, his voice husky. Red couldn't decide—there were so many things he wanted, but he knew they couldn't do it all.

"However you want," he replied in the end, smirking when he saw Link's eyes light up.

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,  
moving from our lips to our tongues,  
what we're doing do might be unforgivable,  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

"Link, we have to go before someone suspects something," Red murmured, not wanting to move himself. He only received a grunt in response, and Red couldn't help but shake his head affectionately. He really did love Link, even if he didn't say it enough.

Red couldn't bring himself to kick Link out of bed, even if he feared being discovered. At the same time, it gave their time together an edge, some type of thrill that he couldn't ignore.

"Link, we have to get up," he whispered, trying to coax the Hero of Twilight out of bed slowly and gently, hoping that this approach would work better than scaring him (and then having to deal with Link complain about it.)

"I don't wanna," Link replied childishly, pouting. It was just too adorable, and he ended up hugging Link, nearly squeezing him to death. He really was too adorable for his own good.

"That's so cute," he cooed softly, noticing Link's blush that indicated that he was embarrassed by those words.

"I am not cute," he replied, looking at the bed. Red couldn't help but chuckle, amused by Link's adamant response.

"LINK!" Zelda's voice shattered this moment they had, and Link quickly scrambled out of the bed, hoping that she wasn't like the other women in this place—they all insisted on barging into his room for some reason.

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

"Link, I do want this more than you think," Red started, "But can we not do it in this position?" He fidgeted, uncomfortable as he was tied up and his legs were lifted and spread apart—it was a pain to keep his legs up.

"Of course," Link replied. "After I finish what I'm doing."

"B-but that'll take forever!"

"It's your fault that it's lost," the Hero of Twilight replied.

_It might be necessary for you to tie me up;  
if you love me, then show me some fidelity.  
I can't help but like "weird" things,  
so let's just go as far as we can go._

Red sighed, glad to be out of that contraption. He didn't mind his lover's kinkier side, but it always resulted in some type of injury that he couldn't really explain away without people staring at him incredulously.

"Wanna do it again," Link murmured, eyes closed as he rested.

"No. Unless… you're willing to take my place." Red smirked, knowing that Link didn't like bondage unless it was his partner tied up and begging for more. Also, he knew Link didn't trust him when he was tied up because he was, quote, "too kinky".

"I guess I can. As long as you promise to be not as kinky as usual." Link blushed profusely as he said that, remembering the last time he allowed Red to tie him up—he couldn't move for quite a while (three to four days) after that, and it was so awkward explaining it to his friends.

"Oh really? You'd be willing to allow me to do as I want when I want?" Red was teasing Link, and he knew that this type of teasing would result in the most adorable reactions. Also, it made him feel better about his abilities to distract Link—while the other would yell at him, he would forget that this _thing _they had was forbidden.

_With a heart that has gone astray,  
we will melt so easily,  
that there's no free time for us  
even to feel each other's tenderness._

"I wish you would stop with that," Link whined, trying to stop Red from embarrassing him. It could be worse (like the time that Red was trying to make him "hot" during dinner—Link's face hadn't been that red for a long time), but it was still embarrassing.

"Why~? It's not like you mind. At least, you didn't when you were begging for more." Red couldn't help but chuckle at Link's flustered expression, the way he tried to avoid looking at Red. It was adorable, and he really loved to see this side, to know that the other could act vulnerable around him.

"I don't think you understand the difference between my moods," Link replied childishly, pouting. "I clearly was begging you to finish so I could be released," he muttered, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Of course that was the reason you were begging," Red replied, smirking as if he knew that the blonde was lying. It was a lie; they both knew that to be true. However, Red couldn't help but think that Link was denying this for a reason other than embarrassment.

"Red, do you regret this?" It was sudden, and he couldn't help but blink in shock as Link stared at his hands, all former embarrassment forgotten. "Do you regret being with me when you could be with someone else?"

It had worried the Pokemon Trainer, hearing things like this, but he somewhat understood why Link was acting like this. If anything, he knew that Link had saw him rejecting a girl, who had unexpectedly thrown herself onto him (to his horror).

He had kindly pushed her off, but not before Link ran off somewhere, probably disgusted by what he saw. Red couldn't say he blamed Link; if he was to be caught in that situation, he'd probably run and confront Link when the two of them were alone.

"I do not regret anything." Red smiled slightly at Link, and continued on. "I just want to be with you all the time, and I wish you would trust in me a little more." He smirked, allowing his hands to start sliding down Link's body. "I also know that I only want you."

_What has been repeating is not our dream,  
but the unmistakably realistic "we."  
I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,  
but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

It was a bit disappointing, their last match that they lost—had he been able to hold on a little longer, they could have won. However, he was still proud of Charizard for holding on as long as he did; Red didn't think Meta Knight would be that difficult to defeat, but he was resilient.

"Link," he called out softly, trying to find the blonde that had captured his heart (and he made sure to tell him that as often as possible.) It didn't soothe him to hear a muffled sob from his left, and blindly groped, hoping to find something to indicate where Link was.

As he felt something similar to hair, he readjusted his arms so that it would fall near the area that he presumed would be the waist. He tried his best to wrap himself around Link in hopes of shielding him from what frightened him, but that only made it worse.

Red could only hum a tune that had comforted him when he was younger, and that was when he realized what Link was crying about. Without a thought for the others that could burst in, he pulled the blonde closer to him in hopes of getting Link to calm down enough to speak.

Hearing him choke out his worries and his fears, Red couldn't help but think that he was a bit cruel to make Link worry so much because he was in a forbidden relationship. However, at the same time, he was glad that Link cared enough about him, about _this_, to be worried over the smallest things (that didn't make sense to Red at times.)

"I don't know why you think I'd replace you with anyone. How many times do I have to say that I love you too?" Before he understood what was happening, he was crying, silently, as Link bit back the sobs that threatened to overcome him.

_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,  
and end up crying in tears.  
You whispered "It's okay" to me,  
but were you also crying?_

Link didn't do anything but kiss Red, wanting more and more of this forbidden "fruit", wanting to just drown into the pleasurable haze that Red gave him. At the same time, he wanted to stop the Pokemon trainer from crying more than he already was.

It wasn't shocking that Red had responded in kind, but it was tender, something that Link couldn't help but melt into. The kiss, the whole affair, had Link wondering if there was something wrong with them, but something this _right_ couldn't be wrong… Right?

Link shook his head after parting from the kiss, ignoring the rational part of him that said this was wrong, this was something that could get them killed at best. At worst, it would allow them to live with guilt and shame of breaking hearts, of going against everything set out in front of them (destiny, something laid out by the Goddesses.)

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

"Link, can you come with me for a moment?" Red didn't like that tone of voice, though he didn't mind the person that had called Link away from him. He watched as Link dutifully followed the princess, resulting in him wondering if the Hero of Twilight knew something he didn't.

As he watched Link move away, talking to the princess about something that didn't pertain to him, Red started to plan the night's events. While he wasn't proposing or anything (since, technically, the two of them couldn't get married), he was planning on tying himself to Link and vice versa.

Red knew that he needed to do this—the tournament was halfway over, and he didn't want to lose any connections with Link, especially since he'd be returning to his world with the princess. Shoving his hand in his pocket, he walked away from the scene before him, unaware that Zelda was pestering the hero for "details" of his relationship with Red.

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,  
that even if we separate, we will reunite again.  
Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.  
That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

"Red, we know you're with Link," Marth said suddenly during lunch. "And we also understand why you kept it a secret. A horribly kept secret, since the only one who believes you act is… no one."

Red flushed, embarrassed that it had come out this way. "If you knew, then why didn't you say something to us? It would have saved Link a lot of stress."

"You're the one who insists on keeping quiet about you affairs, not us. It's not our place to pry into something so private. Oh, Ike is saying this to Link at the moment, so don't worry about telling him." Marth smirked, daring Red to comment on the last part.

"So you're saying that it's fine to be a couple here?" Red wished he stopped the question, but smiled when he saw Marth's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Of course," he replied, quickly regaining his composure. "I don't understand why you think that we're too religious to accept you two as a couple."

"Don't you understand? Obviously not, as you seem to flaunt your relationship with Ike in front of other people," Red muttered to himself, unintentionally angering the prince even more than he had been just a moment ago.

"If you wanted to keep your relationship a secret, then you should do a better job!" Marth retorted, glaring openly at the Pokemon trainer.

By the time Link and Ike had returned from their conversation, the two were in a verbal war which looked as if it could escalate at any second.


	19. Baby

AN: For Little Miss Independence's 100 Word Challenge. (Ugh, I'm going to regret this added challenge.) All fics are "Pokemon Trainer" (AKA Red/Leaf... in my fic) centric, and have a Vocaloid Song to go with it. Not all will have the lyrics in it (thank god). What is this shit that I wrote? Please ignore all fail in trying to keep with the... theme (and then failing completely and utterly... *shot*)

Song: Happy Synthesizer by Luka Megurine and Megpoid

Pairing: Red/Kuro (Dark Pit), Link/Pit, one-sided Red/Pit, one-sided Kuro/Link

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. End of story.

* * *

Red, though he hated to admit it, was currently working with Kuro, a good friend of Pit's, to break the couple up. While he had nothing against Link, and considered him to be a friend, he wanted Pit more than he could admit.

There was some guilt in knowing that what they were about to do would hurt both parties, and Red acknowledged that it was his fault for encouraging Link to go after Pit, but the jealousy eating away at him made him rethink his initial refusal (which then resulted in an unholy alliance.)

However, there was one thing nagging at him, and he couldn't help but say, "Really? Rumors? You want to break them up by spreading rumors of cheating with people that never knew them? Kuro, I may not be close to an evil genius, but even I know that's beyond ridiculous."

Kuro smirked, as if there was something that he liked about this conversation. "Oh, really? Then do you have a better idea Red?" This was a win-win situation for him—if Red couldn't come up with something that sounded better, than he would be proven right. If Red did manage to top his idea, then it would have a higher chance of working.

Red paused, pondering on that one thought that had been plaguing him for quite a while. "I think we can try to pretend to date. If they aren't jealous, then I don't think we have a chance with them, do we?" It made sense in his head—if there was a chance of having a relationship with Pit, then he would be jealous when he saw Red with Kuro.

Kuro nearly retorted with a "that's not good enough", but stopped himself. He had to admit that it was a somewhat decent plan. "Fine, we'll allow ourselves to go on a double date with them in hopes of provoking an angry reaction."

"_Allow_ ourselves? You make it sound as if we're some type of royalty or something, allowing ourselves to stoop to their level." Red noted with distaste that Kuro was talking about them being important enough to warrant permission to spend time with them.

"Yes. Do you need hearing aids or something," Kuro retorted with sarcastic undertone—he knew exactly why Red was reacting the way he was, but he wanted to see how much he could push Red's buttons before the "poor kid" snapped.

"No, I just don't like your attitude," he replied tersely, wishing that he could maybe get over his feelings for Pit so it wouldn't resort to this. However, he would do what it took to get Pit to notice him, even if it was to betray Link and do something this low.

"Why you'll have to deal with it," Kuro said while smirking. If anything, he would be able to entertain himself with Red's reaction—this was a win-win situation for him, and he would do his best to see what happened at the end of this.

"Despite what you seem to think, I can handle your behavior. However, that does not mean that I approve of how you act." Red murmured the last part, hoping that Kuro wouldn't pick up on it or question him about it (especially since they were about to do something so despicable, something that would be viewed as wrong by others.)

"Whatever you say," Kuro replied, not bothering to point out that he was contradicting himself. It made no sense to do such a thing when Red would provide much more entertainment when he attempted to cover up his own tracks. However, there was another ulterior motive behind this "nice behavior".

"I have a feeling that I'll regret this," Red muttered in response, glaring at Kuro, who had a smug grin on his face at this point in time (though if that grin ever disappeared for more than a minute, Red would pay Kuro at least one hundred dollars).

"Why, you'd never regret a moment in my presence," Kuro replied quite arrogantly, amused by the fact that Red thought he was too annoying for him. It would only get better when Red saw his habits and his so-called secrets that would probably disgust the other even more.

Red had to admit that this double-date was awkward at the least. The questioning looks Link shot him every once in a while wasn't helping either. It was as if Link knew the actual reason for doing this, yet he couldn't as no one (not even his parents) knew of his crush on Pit.

Kuro, on the other hand, was much more amused by the whole situation as his "boyfriend" was squirming uncomfortably under the gaze of his friend and his actual crush. It also was quite terrifying being under that questioning gaze of Pit's, as if he didn't understand Kuro's reasoning for going out with Red (and Kuro couldn't blame him either.)

"So… who asked who out," Link asked suddenly, looking as uncomfortable as Red was. Kuro almost wondered if the two had many similar habits, but quickly pushed the thought aside as he would undoubtedly have to lie and come up with an answer.

"Obviously I did," Kuro responded with a slight smirk, daring Link to comment on it. Instead of receiving a response, Link smiled as if he was pleased by something (maybe he was actually sick of Kuro hitting on him—no, that couldn't be it.)

Red, thankfully, didn't say anything on the matter as he would most likely say something that would contradict the story that Kuro had produced to convince the couple in front of them that they were actually quite into each other.

"Babe, I think it's time we left," Kuro replied, amused by the whole situation that had been forced upon the two of them. While he doesn't want to admit anything, much less what he's thinking at the moment, he couldn't help but feel that maybe, one day, the two of them could fall in love as Pit and Link had. After all, it had started out from jealousy too (though he didn't know if Red knew that.)


End file.
